Winners du mal
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et minifics sur la compagnie qui sert le mal et qui le sert bien !
1. cosmétique

Ces quelques minifics ne rendent pas honneur à cette superbe série, mais il y a trop peu de fic sur ce fandom, il faut y remédier au plus vite !

**Disclaimer:** La Flander's Company est à Ruddy Pomarede, et toute la petite équipe de la série, et ils ont tellement peu de moyens pour faire leur petite merveille que je serais vraiment méchante si j'essayais de me faire des sous sur leur dos :P

**Personnages :** Cindy, A. Trueman

100 mots

_Ecrit en octobre 2009 lors d'un **arbre à drabble**, à partir des mots _'_remplir la baignoire avec le sang de ses sbires.'_

-

- Remplir une baignoire avec le sang de tes sbires, choupinette ! Mais qu'est ce qu'y t'es passé par la tête ? Tu es sensée les entraîner, pas t'en servir comme produit cosmétique ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça me coûte en charge sociales !

- Ok, il m'en a fallut une trentaine pour remplir la baignoire, mais n'empêche, tonton, c'est super bon pour la peau ! Et ça renforce les cheveux, tu devrais essayer...

Le directeur repoussa sa mèche d'un mouvement de tête étudié.

- Ca renforce les cheveux ? Vraiment ?

- A fond !

- Tu pourrais demander à Hippolyte de m'en envoyer quelques uns ?


	2. coéquipiers

**Personnages :** Caleb, A. Trueman , Damien

100 mots

_Ecrit en octobre 2009 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble**__, à partir des mots _'_on ne tue pas ses coéquipiers'_.

**GROS SPOIL de la saison 2**

-

- "On ne tue pas ses coéquipiers", vous lui avez dis ? Vous lui avez bien précisé ? Il tue qui il veut, il se fait plaisir, mais... pas nous.

- Mais il va la fermer, le boulet ! Oui, j'ai mis les choses au point ! Oui, il est avec nous ! Mais enfin c'est quoi votre problème ?

- Mon problème ? Mais c'est lui mon problème ! C'est un psych- ...

Caleb s'interrompit, remarquant que le psychopathe en question le guettait, caressant machinalement sa joue du bout des doigts.

- ...un psy formidable, que je suis heureux d'avoir dans notre équipe, acheva le scientifique avec un sourire crispé.


	3. nymphomane

**Personnages/Couple :** Sue Richards/Parker

_Ecrit en juin 2011 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche :__'il semble mal à l'aise, et elle le comprend'._

100 mots

**SPOIL épisode 2 de la saison 4**

ooo

Il semble mal à l'aise et elle le comprend, ce doit être impressionnant de se faire séduire par une des plus célèbres et plus belles des super-héroïnes - en sachant de plus que son mari est quelques pièces plus loin...

Le pauvre chou a l'air tout gêné, il a peut-être peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... Tellement craquant ! Les timides à lunettes, c'était son péché mignon du moment...

A part une attaque surprise de leur némésis en renégociation de contrat, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de faire son quatre heures de ce mignon docteur...


	4. guimauve

**Personnages/Couple :** alter!HyppoliteCarla, Armand

_Ecrit en fevrier 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche :'il aurait toujours une place à part dans sa vie, aujourd'hui comme hier, comme demain'._

100 mots

**SPOIL saison 4**

ooo

"- Vous aurez toujours une place à part dans ma vie, aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme demain, dans cette réalité comme dans les autres, mon aimée, ma douce et tendre, étincelante lumière de mes jours, astres à l'éclat coquin de mes nuits..."

"- C'est bon !" l'interrompit Carla en réprimant à grand peine un haut-le-cœur. "Stop ! Stop ! Armand, pitié !"

"- Merci Hyppolite, veuillez dégager le plancher en évitant de mettre de la guimauve partout. Alors Carla, vous voulez toujours discuter des clauses en petits caractères sur votre contrat ?"

"- Ca ira" répondit-elle froidement en s'emparant d'un stylo. "J'apprécie déjà vos méthodes de management, _monsieur le directeur_..."


	5. moule

**Personnages :** Damien, Igor

_Ecrit en fevrier 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : 'Il n'est pas de très bonne humeur'._

100 mots

**SPOIL saison 4**

ooo

Damien n'est pas de très bonne humeur. Il aimerait un petit massacre pour se détendre, faire exploser quelques artères, faire expérimenter des angles inconnus à quelques rotules... Mais tout ce qu'il parvient à faire c'est ouvrir et fermer sa coquille dans un mouvement lent qu'il espère menaçant.

"- Je vois bien que vous êtes un peu déprimé par votre nouvelle forme, docteur" remarqua Igor en restant prudemment à bonne distance du bocal, "mais -gniiiIIII- essayez de ne pas voir que les mauvais cotés. Vous êtes maintenant la moule la plus puissante de l'Univers ! GniiiiIII !"

C'est un titre dont il se serait allégrement passé.


	6. soumis

**Personnages/Couple :** Hippolyte/Kévin

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**AndersAndrew**__ sur la demande : "Hippolyte/Kévin - Petit soumis va !" (alors que normalement je ne les shippe même pas :P)_

175 mots

ooo

Comme chaque matin Kévin réveilla son aimé avec des petits baisers papillons mignons sur les joues, le torse, le nez, les lèvres, en roucoulant un joyeux : "Bonjouuuur chériiii !"  
Comme chaque matin son aimé lui répondit d'une grande baffe dans la gueule en hurlant : "C'est MAITRE pour toi, aberration cosmique !" Suivit de : "Où est mon café ? Tu oses encore me réveiller sans avoir préparé mon café ?" et d'une décharge d'énergie rouge tirée de la douleur de la gifle précédente.

Mais, assis dans le lit pendant que Kévin chantonnait et se dandinait devant la machine à café, Hippolyte se demandait parfois qui trouvait le plus son compte dans cette relation. Certes, il avait quelqu'un pour lui faire du café tout les matins, mais se réveiller chaque jours en distribuant des coups était fatiguant à la longue. Et Kévin n'avait pas seulement l'air d'aimer ça : il avait l'air de kiffer grave...  
Hippolyte trouvait l'idée que ce puisse être lui l'esclave, soumis aux désirs masochistes dévorants de Kévin... pas si désagréable...


	7. tragédie

**Personnages/Couple :** Kévin et Déborah

_En mai 2012, prise d'une folie meurtrière, je me suis proposée, sur mon LJ, d'écrire des mini-deathfics sur des couples d'amis. __**AndersAndrew**__ m'a demandé "Kévin et Déborah - un accident de Damien"  
Je ne suis pas sûre que cette scène soit possible niveau timeline... mais bon, tant pis..._

ooo

- Oooh nâon, NÂON, NÂÂÂON ! Ma fabuleuse Déborah ! Mon papillon de lumière ! PourquooOOOÔÂÂÂAA ! geignait Kevin en serrant contre lui le corps du seul être vivant qui ait jamais partagé ses goûts.

Ce jour là, on était un jeudi et... bref... Les morts violentes particulièrement atroces sont des choses qui arrivent, les jeudis...

Pour résumer, Damien, frustré de ne pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir psychique sur Déborah faute de prise sur son esprit vide, avait finalement trouvé comment atteindre son objectif par d'autres moyens. D'autres moyens qui impliquaient diverses fournitures de bureau détournées de leur fonction première...

Même Hippolyte, sans aller jusqu'à compatir avec Kevin et pleurer l'autre faute de goût sur pattes (faut pas déconner !), reconnaissait que c'était pas joli à voir.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! répétait Kevin en secouant la dépouille démembrée. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, ma Déborah ! J'avais confiance en toi !  
- Allons, Kevin, essaya de le consoler Carla de manière faussement compatissante en lui tapotant l'épaule, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que c'est un triste incident, mais maintenant il faut lâcher ce cadavre avant qu'il commence à sentir, hein ?  
- Un triste incident ? Mais c'est la pire tragédie de ma viiiiiiiii-hi-hiiiiiiiie, sanglota Kevin.  
- Mais non, vous en trouverez d'autres, des … heu... amies partageant vos passions joyeuses et colorées...

Kevin leva vers elle un regard choqué.

- Mais vous comprenez vraiment rien, vous ! Bien sûr que j'en trouverai d'autres des amies ! Si je suis super en colère contre elle c'est parce qu'elle a mis du sang sur mon T-shirt blanc préféré !


End file.
